Fuka's Feelings
by ShinyWinter26
Summary: There's is a frighteningly scare amount of Scarlet x Fuka content, so I decided to to change that. Fuka is basically trying to deal with her overwhelming feelings for Scarlet. It's content but I never said it was good.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ozmafia! or any of its characters.

* * *

Scarlet-kun…

He was her life support, her best friend, her first love.

She would do anything for him. He was always so kind to her, always so gentle. Putting her first, before anyone or anything.

Ever since joining the Oz family, the two of them had grown considerably closer. He had told her of his feelings, but she never had the chance to return them vocally. She loved him deeply. Even so, he never said a word about the confession since then.

She craved more of what she couldn't have. She wished for more of his smile, more of his laugh, more than just his friendship.

Still, considering Scarlet-kun's level of self-esteem that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

She could always dream though, her dreams were her satisfaction. She had built a castle of dreams in her mind of Scarlet-kun alone. Sadly dreams couldn't always make up for reality, they were merely just illusions.

She ran through many different scenarios her mind had created over time, all with one thing in common: She and Scarlet-kun.

She and Scarlet-kun at the meteor shower, leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Holding hands as they walked through the forest together watching the leaves fall around them.

Her chest flush against his as they embraced tightly.

His lips brushing against hers gently before becoming more passionate.

Crimson colored eyes becoming darker as he pressed her against the door of her room.

"Fuka-chan?"

His voice reminded her of where she was.

"Are you alright? You're turning red, do you have a fever?" He asked as he put his hand against her forehead.

She blushed at the contact. "I-I don't think so Scarlet-kun."

"Okay… let me know immediately if you're not feeling well."

"I will."

"So are you going to answer my question?"

She tilted her head in confusion. He sighed and spoke again. "You really should pay more attention when someone is talking to you."

"Yes Scarlet-kun."

As he went back to talking Fuka attempted to listen to the conversation, but she couldn't help but stare at him. She studied his face, taking in every detail from his beautiful eyes that resembled his name to his soft lips that moved fluidly with each word. She imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips.

_I wonder how rough he would get?_

She blushed at the the thought of him kissing her deeply, pushing her roughly against the wall, pinning her hands above her to prevent her from moving. Not that she expected anything like that from him.

How ironic it was that _because_ of him that she couldn't focus on him. Even though he had just scolded her about paying attention to others whenever they're talking, she couldn't help drifting back off into her fantasyland…

She felt a rush of heat between her thighs. She felt the need for some sort of friction causing her to shift frequently. She brushed against him multiple times in her struggle to become more comfortable.

"Fuka-chan are you sure you're alright? You're acting rather strangely."

She blushed darkly when he touched her forehead head again.

"You're really warm, I think I should take you back."

"No-no really I'm fine."

He didn't seem convinced by that.

"Your face is completely red and you're spacing out. Is something on your mind?"

She mentally kicked herself for letting it show. She couldn't tell him _that_ was on her mind could she? No, that's impossible. He would feel disgusted for sure.

"I-I um it's—" She stammered to come up with a response. "It's nothing!"

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Why is it so hard to look him in the eyes?

"Are you lying to me?"

She felt her heart slamming in her chest. They were so close. Maybe, just maybe she could tell him how she felt. She may never have another chance.

"I n-need t-to tell you something."

She looked down and fiddled with her skirt.

"What is it?"

All she had to do is say three little words. That shouldn't be too hard right?

"I-I-I lo-love you."

She was probably crazy, but she needed to tell him she felt. It would eat at her forever if she didn't. It was only fair, she never responded to his confession, if it was this difficult for her she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him. It must have taken a long time to work up the courage. She could merely hope for the best in this situation.

She felt a rough but warm hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and saw him smile. A pure, sweet, genuine smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Thank you."

She didn't know how to respond, Scarlet-kun was never this affectionate. He pulled away his face dusted a light pink.

"Is that what was bothering you?"

She nodded. It was the truth, mostly.

"I love you too."

She pressed her lips to his gently. It was a bit refreshing, she didn't feel worried like before. Perhaps she was worried for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard a knock on her door heard a soft voice speak.

"Fuka-chan? It's time for dinner."

She opened to door to reveal the familiar face that was her now boyfriend.

She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck in a warm hug. He froze for a minute before bringing his arms around her.

Other than hugs and occasional kisses on the cheek, forehead, or even more rare, a mere peck on the lips, they hadn't advanced to anything extreme like in Fuka's fantasies. She didn't mind too much, even if they had been together for almost 6 months, if he wasn't ready she wouldn't push him.

He pulled away and took her hand, leading her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What did you make?" She asked.

He smiled. "I made a pot of stew."

"Ooh! You make the best stew!" She giggled when his face flushed from the praise.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table along with the other three people in the household.

"Scarlet I'm starving." Caramia-san said dramatically, waiting for him to serve the stew.

Scarlet-kun sighed at his impatience, swiftly moving to the large pot sitting on the stovetop. Fuka took her seat next to Caramia-san who sat at the end of the table, Kyrie-san sat across from her next to him and Axel-san.

She watched Scarlet-kun carry two bowls over to Kyrie-san and Caramia-san. As soon as the food was served to him, Kyrie-san immediately picked up his fork and attempted to begin eating.

"You really shouldn't eat before everyone else has been served."

"I don't really care."

Kyrie-san ignored his scolding and dipped his fork into his bowl before he raised it to his mouth. Suddenly the ladle slammed down on the table beside him causing everyone to jump from the sound.

Scarlet-kun?

She looked at him in surprise as he stared at Kyrie-san emotionlessly.

"Put. The fork. Down. It's impolite…"

Fuka flinched at his commanding tone. For a pacifistic mafia member, Scarlet-kun could be quite scary. Nevertheless, he was still undeniably sweet and caring .

Kyrie-san slowly set his fork back in the bowl as Scarlet-kun turned back towards kitchen to retrieve the rest. She heard Caramia-san chuckle.

"Kyrie you should learn that disrespecting the cook will leave you hungry in the end."

…

After dinner Scarlet-kun was washing the dishes. She offered to help which he accepted with a smile.

"Fuka-chan? If you don't mind could you finish these for me? I have to hang the laundry."

"Of course Scarlet-kun!"

He dried his hands on the hand towel laying beside the sink and left the kitchen. She hummed a tune as she finished drying the dishes and began putting them away. She turned to put away another bowl when she almost ran into someone.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Kyrie-san."

He chuckled at her clumsiness as stumbled away from him and moved towards the cabinets where they kept all the tableware.

"If you were anymore clumsy you would have fallen even though I was here to catch you."

She ignored his rude flirting and continued to stack the bowls nicely on the shelf. With the last bowl placed in the neat stack on the shelf, she made her way back to the sink to clean up.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked as she wiped the sink clean.

He moved behind her, cornering her against the counter.

"I'm curious about the sounds I hear late at night coming from your room."

Her eyes widened, sounds? Of course Kyrie-san's room is next to hers, but she didn't expect him to be awake that late. She blushed darkly and turned to face him. His gaze made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't mind if I had a little fun would you?"

He ran his hand along her hip and down to her thigh. She flinched. He couldn't do that. No, Scarlet-kun had to be her first time. Her first and last.

"B-But Scarlet-kun–"

"Haven't you already been intimate?"

She looked away, her face flushed.

"You mean he hasn't fucked you yet?!" He burst out laughing.

His words struck her heart. Scarlet-kun is just shy and wants to take it slow. Painstakingly slow. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke.

"No… he hasn't even touched me."

Kyrie-san's laughter only enhanced from that. "You're even crying about it? How long have you been bottling this up?"

"Umm… almost a year…" She looked down.

"How entertaining. I bet you've been fantasizing though, is that what I keep hearing? You've been taking care of it yourself."

She nodded shyly, tears still falling.

"I'm even more curious now. Just what exactly does he do in your fantasies?"

"That's embarrassing Kyrie-san!"

"Well it must be quite satisfying if I hear you almost every night."

She squirmed as he questioned her. To her dismay, he continued to laugh. He then lifted her chin with his thumb. "If you want I could fulfill them in his place."

"L-leave me alone Kyrie-san."

She moved away from him and left the kitchen. Only Scarlet-kun could touch her that way. Even if he hadn't yet.

She walked up the stairs to her room. Kyrie-san's words bothered her, he was so forward discussing such a matter with her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to even mention something like this with Scarlet-kun.

She opened the door to her room only to find Scarlet-kun sitting on her bed. Was he waiting for her?

"Scarlet-kun?"

"Ah F-Fuka-chan."

She tilted her head curiously. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

She moved closer and sat on her bed leaning against the headboard.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him out of surprise.

"What?"

"I was coming back to the kitchen after I finished and I heard you talking to Kyrie."

She covered her face with her hands and blushed darkly. Of course he had to be listening.

"Fuka-chan. Why were you crying?"

Wait, he still didn't understand? She uncovered her blushing face and looked up at him. His cheeks were tinged a soft pink, he looked confused but it was clear he knew at least what they were talking about.

"Kyrie-san's words just reminded me of something I didn't like to think about."

"I see. I didn't realize that I've been hurting your feelings. I'm sorry."

He bowed his head apologetically. He wasn't really doing anything thing wrong though! Tears welled up in her eyes.

"But that's not your fault! You don't have to–"

"I made you cry and I'm making you cry now. I don't know what I did to make you cry though."

He looked saddened by her crying and began reaching towards her. She tackled him on to the bed as he let out a surprised gasp. She let her tears fall against his chest, shaking as she spoke her next words softly.

"You don't kiss me, you don't touch me. I want you so badly it hurts, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

He remained silent. She took that as the initiative to continue.

"I wanted you for so long, but you won't do anything. I've been taking care of it myself, but I feel unsatisfied because it's not you."

She sobbed against his chest when she felt his arms come around her and stroke her long hair.

"Is that what you were talking about with Kyrie-san?"

She flinched and nodded. "Y-Yes..."

"I see… so this whole time, you've been waiting for me to um… have sex with you?"

She nodded again. His chest felt so warm, she could feel his heart pounding against her cheek.

"Fuka-chan, please just talk to me when you feel like this."

She looked up at him in shock.

He was staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. "You should've come to talk to me. I don't know much about what you want me to do but I'll listen."

He looked back down at her, he was blushing and his lips curved up into a sweet smile.

"How much do you know?" She asked.

"Eh…" He looked away for a minute, almost like he was gathering the knowledge. "I know the basics and about as much as Hamelin told me once."

"I just want you to touch me please…"

"Aren't I touching you though?"

"Not like that."

She crawled up to his face and kissed him. It wasn't an intense kiss, but it wasn't just a short and sweet peck on the lips. It was enough to show him what she meant.

Holding onto her carefully, he returned the kiss. Their feelings will get across to each other by the end of the day, they would make sure of it. Perhaps not all the way, they weren't completely ready for that, but eventually they would get there together.


End file.
